


The truth of Knives

by Violet_violence



Category: Trigun
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_violence/pseuds/Violet_violence
Summary: A look into Knives's head.





	The truth of Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Old work I decided to crosspost here, originally did this for school, the assignment was to write a 4 pg story in the style of "Notes from underground" a book I read in class.

I hate them, I hate everything about them, every single one. Humans, such pointless things, I try to bring their flaws to light where ever I can. I must make it clear just how easy it is to make them kill each-other, to make them hate.

My brother said I was wrong, that people where good. I will show him, I have already tried so many times, but despite my efforts he still stays with them. Even after I have tried to show him so many times and they have hurt him so many times he still refuses reason!

Ever since July they have hunted him, like an animal.

He is the greater one, how can they not see that, how can he not see that.

I have even went to lengths as great as having them work for me just to show him, the first time I sent one to him it killed several others trying to do the same to him, the stupid creature actually thinks its purpose is to kill my brother how stupid!

As if it had the skill, this surely showed my brother the truth! The human was so willing to kill not only him but several others, a spider, thats what it was.

The spiders ignore my brothers warnings.

They always die, I'm just speeding up the process.

Besides, my brother must see! They will betray him! Just like he betrayed me...

Yes, my brother must feel the same pain I did when his bullet went through my leg, he will suffer just as I have suffered, then he will be like me again.

Just like before, when we were little,

I was innocent then, I honestly believed the words told to us by the woman that cared for us as a mother would, even when HE came, even after he hurt us, I still listened to her, still repeated her words to my brother.

I honestly thought that if I kept waiting then some day he would realize we didn't want to hurt him, so he wouldn't be scared of us anymore, stupid spider.

It was around then that we saw the butterfly caught in a spiders web and I finally began to understand.

even if we set the butterfly free, the spider would either starve to death or simply kill another butterfly later, there was only one way to save the butterfly!

The spider had to die!

My brother yelled at me, hit me for the first time, crying that he had wanted to save both, impossible!

To save the butterfly, the spider must die!

It was then that I realized that she was wrong, so wrong! Her words were twisting my brothers mind, perhaps that was her intention, to trick us, make us trust them, just before they finished us off!

No, they wouldn't do that, they would use us, just as they did our sisters, hook us up to machines, drain our life force, drop by drop.

That was the only reason they didn't kill us the day we were born, first me then him.

They almost did kill us, they thought we couldn't remember but we did, how they leveled their guns at us, new born infants lying on the cold deck floor, the only thing between them and us was her...

I killed him, so he couldn't hurt us anymore, but I knew that it would be foolish to stop there, they were all our enemies, so I killed them all.

Brother was upset, he hit me again, but that was okay, he was just confused.

I would help him, show him how the humans where so inferior to us, they all wanted to live so bad they would do anything for it, but they were so pathetic they could never become better on their own, brother thought that we should help them, how could he possibly think that? Did he not see that man push small children aside just so he could have his turn for water that much sooner!?

Then brother shot at me again, so I decided that perhaps he needed to see how much it hurts to have someone betray you in order to see it, it was my own realization that the humans where my enemies that first drove me to do something, it started small, as I watched her cut brothers hair, as I watched the golden locks, just a bit darker from my own, I realized that something had to change, he was so surprised when he saw that I had cut it on my own, I told him it was for individuality.

even after she has been dead for over a century, he still has his hair the way she cut it, sticking strait up; like he stuck his finger in a power socket,

it helps to hide the fact that he is smaller than me, caused by him starving himself and even going as far as taking up smoking before our growth stopped so that he would have some difference from me.

Why brother, why go to such lengths to separate yourself from me? We're brothers aren't we?

Why must you glare at me and spit the word murderer at me?

He still tries to help them, fool.

They are a flawed species still, how can he not see that?

The one I sent to protect him is acting strangely, he has killed a few of the ones that failed to make my brother kill, but he seems to be cutting them off before they can finnish. Ah well, it does not matter, after all, he must keep up his act as my brothers friend.

Friend, yes thats it, if one my brother sees as a friend attacks him surely he will understand that they are not to be trusted,

I send two of my last handful of humans I have trained for him.

The first one obediently kills himself after failing, but the other one...

Filthy traitors! I should never have trusted a human, let alone two,

first the one I sent to befriend my brother, instead of following orders he fights against the other one I sent, who then in turn chooses to let his prodigy go free, fool! I have my most trusted servant enter his mind and force him to pull the trigger, idiot even crawls back to me, under some fake moral pretense, no matter, he is dead soon enough.

My remaining two humans are dead before long as well, but at least their purpose was served, my brother was finally forced to kill, for the first time in his 131 years of life.

I see him not long after, he brings the traitors weapon with him,

we fight, as we were meant to, at one point though we both hold a gun to the others head, free hands forcing the other to remain on target, as if we could miss, I can feel the coldness of the gun I made for him against the flesh of my face, and the slight resistance of his own face from the pressure I apply to the gun in my own hand, to look each-other in the eye was not a threat but rather a gentle pain, we both knew that to pull the trigger would only cause ourselves pain,

the fight goes on, then, just as it appears I will win,

he pulls from the debris the weapon he had brought with him in the beginning. The weapon of the one that betrayed me for my brother, and with that my brother defeats me with the weapon of his friend.

When I wake it is among humans, my brothers friends.

They disgust me, but when I voice this my brothers eyes are as they where when we held the guns to each-others heads, and I hold my tung.

I hate the humans, but my brother loves them,

perhaps we should stay together a while longer, we might find a way to work things out with each-other that we could not find on out own. Also I do not want to see mine and my brothers pain reflected and amplified by the meeting of our eyes again, after all, he is my brother,

and I love him.


End file.
